Secrete Prayer
by Hana131
Summary: Time hasn't stopped. Five years it's been since the ending of the anime show. What has happened with Aya and her baby girl since Touya's death? It's not easy for a mother to face happiness and sadness on the same day. Want to know why? Check it out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Ayashi No Ceres nor the characters...**

Well this is my first fanfic of Ayashi No Ceres. I love that anime, specially Touya. It's one of the greates anime ever... and Touya's the greates! ... Did I mention I love love love Touya?!

It's funny the fact that I love Touya cause I ended up killing him in this fic. Or did I?... Yep! Sorry girls, I killed him. But anyways, this is a very sentimental and somewhat family oriented fic. I put a lot of heart in it to make it perfect. And... Oh just read it and tell me what ya think.

_**Secrete**** Prayer**_

Chap. #1: Celestial Help

_Hold on,_

_hold on longer._

_This is my secrete prayer,_

_for me to stay with her._

_""_

_I know my time is slowly approaching;_

_my end is near,_

_my smile is calming,_

_though hides deep fear. _

_""_

_I know she's ready,_

_she has always held her own._

_I do not fear for her,_

_I only fear to be alone._

_""_

_For them I exist._

_Before them I was nothing._

_I don't want there to be an after._

_If so, from the world I'll disappear._

_""_

_So please, give me strength_

_for when that time comes;_

_to leave my loved ones;_

_and for them to move on._

_""_

_And most of all give me peace._

_So I can leave how I should._

_And give my babies understanding…_

_I haven't abandoned you…_

_""_

_This is what I prayed for every night. I love you with all my heart, body and soul... You are my past, present and future. Thank you for making me complete; I'm not alone anymore. We'll be together forever._

_Touya._

She closed the letter while tears came down her delicate face. It had been a year since Touya passed away. He gave her this letter the night before he died. And as a type of promise, she would read it to their daughter, who was turning five years old, every year on the day he passed. But of course, being the daddy's little girl that she was, it had to be read over and over, every night, or when the boogey man showed up.

He couldn't have passed in a better way than in Aya's arms with Ceres (yes I named the girl Ceres) in his, all asleep.

It was a very sunny day. The sky was as blue as ever. After reading the later, she always loved to reminisce on all the beautiful moments they had; the birth of Ceres, their wedding and just having a new day with him. The little girl with dark red hair and light blue eyes listened very attentive to every story her mother told.

"Hey, midget! I brought you a birthday present!"- Yuuhi called as he and the rest (Suzumi, Kyuu and Shouta) went up the hill to the bench, where Ceres and Aya were sitting. Ceres' eyes just lid up when she saw them. "Yuuhiiii!!!"- she called as she ran to him and gave a big hug. Ironically she also adored Yuuhi.

"Shouta, why don't you take her to play over there? K?"- he asked and Shouta nodded with that big smile of his. He's a handsome teenager now. Not that older but he's beginning to give Yuuhi a run for his money. "We'll go and start decorating the house."- Suzumi added. They waved hi to Aya and went inside the house.

Yuhii sat down beside Aya and just stared into the ocean. "Yuuhi?"

"How can you look at her and not get choked-up? I mean she's a girl version of Touya!"- he asked puzzled. "When I saw her I couldn't help but get a little emotional myself."- he added. They both stared at each other for a while as Aya just smiled. "It's a little hard. But for the same reason I feel at peace."- she finally answered but still not making herself clear to Yuuhi. "You see, she is the result of our love. A half of Touya and a half of me made a new life. We are able to be one through her."- she paused as a gentle breeze blew and she sighed. "As long as she lives, Touya and I will live on."

"I can't believe I actually miss that bastard…"- he murmured to himself, but loud enough Aya could hear. She just giggled, but not able to hide the fact she was crying at the same time. He just did what he knew would work the best; he gave her a big old hug and whispered how he was always going to be there for them. "Thank you, Yuuhi…."

"What I'll never understand is how he died the same day his daughter was born."-he added laughingly. "He did wanted to make it to her 4th birthday very badly."- Suzumi added out of nowhere with Kyuu right beside her. "Are we going to visit him before the party?"- Kyuu asked and Aya nodded. "Ceres wants to see her daddy."- she added, making everyone silent.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Angels and Tennyos are flying all around the angelic skies. Heaven… Just like people describe. In the highest point stood the most beautiful Tennyo of heaven and behind her was the most pure light. In front of them was standing a particular angel with extremely long crimson red hair; so long it lay on the cloud they stood on.

_"You protected Ceres excellently and completed your mission successfully. But we have a new mission for you. Although we can not explain her very well, we think she might be __mana__"- informed a very deep__ celestial__ voice__ coming from the pure light_

_"We know your time in earth has ended, but__ we__ insist__ you take this mission. You are the only one that can complete it."-__added __the __nurturing __Tennyo__. Her voice was__ so soothing__ it belongs in the choir of angels._

_"What happens when I complete my mission, my lord?"- asked __the __handsome angel__ but got no answer._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_THE END!_

Oh the clift hangers... Gotta love'em. Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Hopefully chapter 2 will be up tomorrow or on friday cause I'm already working on it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

It's Ceres first birthday without her father, but it's also the same day he passed. Who are this angel and this tennyo? And who could be this other "mana"? Be careful what you wish for, cause it just might come true.

On the next chapter... A Birthday Wish.


End file.
